


Tongue-Tied

by angelus2hot



Category: True Blood
Genre: Community: trueblood100, Episode Related, F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A vampire walks into a bar...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tongue-Tied

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Tongue-Tied  
>  **Fandom:** True Blood  
>  **Characters/Pairings:** Sookie Stackhouse(Bill/Sookie)  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100   
> **Summary:** A vampire walks into a bar...  
>  **A/N:** written for challenge 83 @ [Trueblood100](http://trueblood100.livejournal.com)

As he walked into the bar she couldn’t help but notice he moved like molten lava, his body one sensuous movement after another until he had taken a seat.

She knew her face had lit up the moment she had seen him. Her eyes widened, her breath came in shortened gasps. Finally, after hoping for so long, one had come. A vampire.

Most people would think she was crazier than they already thought her to be for wanting a vampire to come into their midst. But Sookie didn’t care. She only hoped she didn’t get tongue-tied while taking his order.


End file.
